Sea of Stars
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: And sometimes, he wishes he could simply fall up into that sea of stars. SuzakuxLelouch drabble collection
1. South of Heaven's Chanting Mermaids

**A/N Please read!:** This is the first of a series I will be writing. Each of these will be written to a song, just one, based on the mood that it puts me in. Sort of a personal writing exercise. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Song: 'South of Heaven's Chanting Mermaids', Rodrigo Y Gabriela, Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides OST<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sea of Stars<strong>

It was simply one of those evenings.

When he had to get out of the eyes of his attendants, out from under the eyes of everyone.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of the world, was barely holding himself together.

He lay in the gardens of his palace, after night had just fallen. Fireflies danced through the air, making it seem like the stars had come just a little lower. It was a blissfully clear night. The dreamlike scenery made it all too easy to forget what was going to happen too soon. His heart ached for earlier years of his life- not that he was regretting this. No, he had lost too much to regret this now. This heavy, heavy price for peace.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and he sat up to tell whoever it was to leave him, but as he opened his mouth, he found that the words would come as he realized who it was.

Suzaku sat down next to him, "Good evening, Your-"

"Cut it out, Suzaku. I didn't come here to bathe in formalities," Lelouch said, cutting him off. He didn't want to hear it. He was so sick of it all- glad that this would be over soon.

"Lelouch… are you okay?" Suzaku asked quietly.

"If you held the entire world's hatred, would you be 'okay'?" Lelouch said with a bitter chuckle, "No, not particularly, which is why I came out here. I can at least get away for a little while."

"I see…" the other replied softly.

"I needed to come out here and be Lelouch for a while. Just Lelouch, no one more, no one less."

"I suppose even you have to get away sometimes," Suzaku chuckled.

There was a long silence, violet and green eyes pulled upward into the sea of stars and faraway worlds above them.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said finally, glancing over at his friend.

"Hm?"

"Did you love anyone?"

The question caught Lelouch off guard. He wasn't expecting Suzaku to ask him things like this, not so close to the end. But then, he supposed that someone would.

"Yes," Lelouch said softly, his eyes still searching the stars.

"Did… you ever really pursue them?"

"I gave up on him a long time ago."

It was Suzaku's turn to be caught off guard. Lelouch could tell by the small moment that it took the brunette to gather his thoughts.

"You? You gave up on something?" he said with a small chuckle, "I don't think you should have given up so easily."

"Really now?" Lelouch said, raising an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because he didn't give up on you."

Before Lelouch could say more, Suzaku had rolled over and tilted his face to kiss him. It wasn't the first time they had kissed- hell, they had done much more than kiss in the past. But when so much had happened, no apology could ever be enough. Lelouch had thought that everything was over between them- particularly after Euphemia…

But the way that Suzaku was threading his fingers through his hair made him close his eyes and forget. Forget all the blood on his hands- even if just for a moment. He could pretend that everything was alright. That he wasn't going to die in just a few more days.

That he could fall up into that sea of stars, that he could take Suzaku with him—that everything had ended differently, and they could be together.

Lelouch smiled softly as Suzaku parted their lips again and he reached over, pulling himself closer- and Suzaku wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes—and just imagined that sea of stars. Endless, just for them.


	2. Underneath the Sycamore

A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter, but I liked it. I'm working on another one, it's just taking longer because of how it's ending up. I liked this one a lot, despite how short it is.

Also, if anyone has any song suggestions, let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Underneath the Sycamore - Death Cab for Cutie<strong>

They both sat beneath the large sycamore tree, lost in their own broken train of thought.

Amethyst and emerald pairs of eyes stared up through the leaves, scared to mention what they were thinking. Though here, they simultaneously took a breath and let it out in a sigh. They were the same- yet so, so very different.

"Why are you doing this?" Suzaku asked softly, watching a girl run by in their school's uniform.

"You know perfectly well why," Lelouch answered, keeping his voice carefully light, "You've known all along."

"It's for her, isn't it?"

"Of course."

Suzaku sighed once more, leaning his head back against the solid trunk of the tree, closing his eyes, breathing in the spring air. Lelouch glanced over at him, violet eyes half-lidded against the glaring sunlight.

"Suzaku, you know that I still trust you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," the other replied, not opening his eyes.

Lelouch carefully slid his hand into Suzaku's, closing his eyes as well.

The spring sun warmed his face- though he knew that if everything kept going the way it was, then he wouldn't feel the sun for too much longer.

He stood, slipping his hand out of Suzaku's, "Well, I'd best be going. I need to go check on Nunally."

"Goodbye, Lelouch," Suzaku said, green eyes opening.

"Goodbye, Suzaku," Lelouch said softly, with a small smile. Suzaku could see in his eyes that the weight of the world rested on his friend's shoulders, all that guilt, and above all- love.

The moment seemed so final.

And as Lelouch's footsteps faded, Suzaku wondered if the next time they met on the battlefield, if only one of them would leave.

He closed his eyes, letting the spring sun warm his face.


	3. As Everything Falls

**A/N:** I really am sorry for how long this has taken me to write! I just flipped this on tonight and it had been forever since I'd last written and... I really couldn't help myself. I almost spewed out fanfiction for BBC's Sherlock series but... my fingertips wrote this instead. If there are any mistakes, honestly, this is unedited, and it's 1:09 am, and I've got class tomorrow. :C So I'll come back to this, I promise! I just really wanted to get this out here for everyone. Thank you, as always, for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Song: 'Ezio's Family' by Jesper Kyd, from Assassin's Creed 2 (Original Game Soundtrack)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lelouch watched.<p>

He always watched as everything fell.

Tumbling before his eyes, crashing and burning, bringing him down with it. He always knew that more and more of himself was lost, but he also knew that in the end, when this was all over, the world would rebuild himself.

But he always worried over Suzaku.

And here they were, his loyal knight in his bedchambers, dragging teeth over skin, labored breaths and sweat across brows. Suzaku trailed his fingers across his Emperor's back, all attention on each other. As the world tumbled outside his very window. But for now, Suzaku was doing everything he could to keep Lelouch together. So many cracks had appeared, and he struggled, kissing along the shattering lines and leaving with bloodied lips, bloodied hands.

Perhaps there was no saving him.

Perhaps they would both be drug into the depths of everything by the chains around their ankles.

But as Lelouch's long, elegant fingers tangled in his hair, Suzaku knew that he was trying so hard to stay here. Hold on to the one anchor he had left. The last person in the entire world who didn't hate him.

Lelouch shed the last of his robes and pressed their bare skin together, watching emerald eyes in the dying light of the fire and candles about the room. Flickering flames and flickering light made dancing shadows across their skin as chests expanded in gasps, or took in air to whisper something sweet. Tiny confessions, breaths exhaled as their bodies tangled and joined. Sheets kicked from the bed, desperate 'I love you's and 'Stay with me until the end's fell from one's mouth as the other replied with whispers of 'And I you's and 'I will always stay with you's. Kissing along the cracks on porcelain skin.

Whispers rose to moans and feather light touches became grasping hands. And soon, moans rose to cries of pleasure, backs arching off of the sheets that were left, hisses and moans, kisses, little marks left here and there. And candles drowned in wax, embers choked on a dying breath.

The cool moon bathed the room in much paler light, chasing away the heat.

Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku's cheek, his eyes meeting and locking insistently with his lover's.

"Do you really love me?" he asked, his question hardly a breath it was so quiet.

"Lelouch, I always have," Suzaku whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips, brushing dark hair out of amethyst eyes.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around his knight, holding him close.

There was nothing more he could do.

He could only watch as everything crumbled.


End file.
